Drabbles about Gil and Nick
by JoeyBug
Summary: A series of drabbles about Gil and Nick's relationship. Gil/Nick. Rating varies from K to M
1. I told you something smelt funny

**Title:** I told you something smelt funny…

**Word Count:** 169

**Prompt**: #1 Fishy

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"Nick, check out the house while we secure the back," Grissom ordered.

"Okay, Griss," Nick replied. He entered the house with his gun drawn and went through the process of clearing every room. He stopped when he hit what he presumed to be the kitchen. Something smelt…well, fishy.

He heard the others round the back and headed to the backdoor, which was located in the kitchen to let them all in. Grissom was the first to enter. "Something smells fishy in here," he said, as the waft of the smell hit him.

"I know," said Nick. "Want me to find out what it is?"

"Sure."

Nick looked around before he found the source of the smell – the freezer was full of fish, some with their heads still attached, obviously when they'd run they'd forgotten to clear out the freezer and with the electric off it had defrosted its contents, all over the kitchen floor.

"I told you I smelt something fishy," Grissom said, once Nick had found the source.


	2. Trust

**Title: ** Trust

**Word Count:** 333

**Prompt:** #2 Faith

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

Nick wasn't sure how he'd ended up on this work retreat or how they'd managed to get paired up together – him and Gil – but he wasn't complaining, it meant that they had to do trust falls and that was just an excuse to grab hold of Gil and never let go.

It wasn't until they realised that they were also supposed to share a room with their partners that they both realised just how fun this weekend could be. However, Nick had other things in mind when it came to how they would spend their evening.

"Do you trust me, Gil?" he asked, once they were in bed – together of course, the other bed in the room remained untouched.

"With my life."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Always."

"Do you have faith in me?"

"Why all the questions, Nicky?" Grissom interrupted. He could sense that something was off with his partner.

"You just, we never work together anymore, not since I was kidnapped and I know you want to protect me, but if you love me, and you trust me and you have faith in me, then what's stopping you?"

"It's just the way the assignments work, you know that, Nicky."

"Then how come, I never get to work with you? Surely, we must get paired up eventually if the laws of probability are to be believed."

"You want the truth?"

"Dammit, Gil, of course I want the truth!"

"I can't resist the urge to pinch your cute butt, or the look you wear when you're concentrating on a sketch or something. I'm afraid I'd have to ravish you in front of everybody and you know if Ecklie found out about us, he'd have us both transferred to different shifts and we'd never see each other. I'm sorry for making you think I doubted you. I have the upmost faith in you."

"Yeah, okay, I can understand that. So, since Ecklie got paired with Greg, you wanna ravish me anyway?"

"Always, Nick, always."


	3. Shootout

**Title:** Shootout

**Word Count:** 211

**Prompt:** #3 Gunpowder

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

All Nick could hear was the sound of guns, guns firing, guns reloading and firing again. Also, the sound of bullets, bullets hitting glass, flesh, concrete and wood. Would it ever end?

He had his own gun drawn and was firing at targets to keep himself and the rest of his team safe, but part of him wondered if he'd ever get back to Gil tonight, or if he'd be the next overnight guest at Al Robbins' place.

It was over hours after it started, dead bodies on one side thankfully, the perp's side. Injured parties on both sides, sadly, and thankfully Nick was not one of them, nor were any of the other CSI's on scene.

He made it to his Tahoe, and drove home in a daze, all he wanted was to feel Gil close to him, on him, in him even. He was home before he knew it and he opened the door to his apartment with the idea of showering and then heading over to Gil's place.

He never made it that far, Gil was waiting for him and grabbed him and kissed him, pinning him up against the wall. They kissed for a few minutes before Gil stepped back.

"Nicky, why do you smell of gunpowder?"


	4. Untie me!

**Title: ** Untie Me!

**Word Count: ** 164

**Prompt:** #4 Handcuffs

**Disclaimer**: All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"Untie me, Gil! Please, I'm begging you, I can't take much more!" Nick pleaded as he pulled on the handcuffs that kept his hands tied to the bed post. 

Gil ignored his pleas and continued to lick and suck, and even bite Nick erect cock. The pre-cum that's leaking from the end is being used as a lubricant. Gil had never known that he could keep Nick on the edge of an orgasm for so long just by taking away his ability to touch.

"Please Gil!"

Gil ignored him again, this time, taking the whole of Nick's cock into his mouth and swallowing. 

Nick couldn't take it anymore and shot his load down Gil's throat. As he came down from his high, he found his hands were no longer tied to the bed post and the offending handcuffs were on the bed next to him.

"Next time, you get to be the one tied up," Nick said, grabbing his lover and kissing him deeply.


	5. Thunderstorms

**Title :** Thunderstorms

**Pairing/Characters** : Gil/Nick

**Word Count :** 135

**Prompt :** #5 Rain

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

It rarely rained as heavily as it had been in Las Vegas and Nick was glad that for once, he was home with his lover, than out working the scenes that were being compromised by the heavy storm that had fallen over them.

It was rare that they get a day off together and it was nice to spend it with a loved one rather than alone with his TV.

They were on the couch watching the football game – in another state where the sun always shone – enjoying the pitter patter of the rain on the windows to keep them amused.

Neither one of them spoke throughout the whole thunderstorm, not even when the storm grew ugly and it started to show flashes of lightening and they'd hear rolls of thunder.

Everything was just perfect.


	6. Do No Wrong

**Title **: Do No Wrong

**Pairing/Characters :** Gil/Nick

**Word Count :** 111

**Prompt **:#6 Past

**Disclaimer :** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

Nick decided that now was the best time to tell Gil the truth about his past, about the babysitter he'd had when he was nine, how she'd hurt him, how she'd broken his trust of most women and most of all how she'd destroyed his self-confidence.

"Thank you for telling me that, Nicky," Gil said, once Nick had finished talking. He had pulled Nick closer to him while he was speaking and getting upset. Once the tears had started, Gil had brushed them away and gently kissed the place where they had been. Gil knew best how to comfort Nick, even when he seemed not to want the comfort at all.


End file.
